A tu lado
by Sparkle Nao
Summary: Los pensamientos de Alfred vuelan en una noche de tormenta que por "x" razones de la vida pasa en casa de Arthur.


¡Hola a todas/todos! Aquí os traigo una historia que ya había colgado hace unos años atrás en un foro llamado Amor Yaoi bajo el mismo pseudónimo. El resto de historias las iré colgando aquí con la calma, así que por favor tenedme paciencia. Me llamo Sparkle Nao, espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis de mis ideas. Pido perdón con antelación si se me ha pasado alguna falta ortográfica. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y no tengáis miedo a la hora de comentar! Agradezco todo tipo de comentarios ya sean positivos como constructivos :D

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

PD: Recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miro tu rostro durmiente en plena noche de tormenta. Los rayos me han despertado dando efecto a la pesadilla de cada noche que no deja de atormentarme. Te vas, muy, muy lejos y no vuelves por mi. Corro, lloro, grito tu nombre hasta que mi garganta se desgarra, tropiezo, caigo, miro impotente como te alejas y tu silueta queda difuminada por la oscuridad de las callejuelas. Todo se torna oscuro, y ahí despierto, todo sudado y temblando, sollozando y aferrándome a la manta como si me fuera la vida en ello. Odio esa sensación, me hace sentir vulnerable.

Esta mañana había una reunión importante, Alemania no paraba de repetir lo mismo, _"debemos mantenernos unidos para salvar el mundo"_. Después de la reunión, que se me hizo eterna por cierto, por casualidades de la vida, entre una cosa y otra, acabé hospedándome en tu casa. Extrañaba mucho ese toque tan rústico y tan propio de ti, el olor a tierra húmeda del jardín mezclada con el café recién hecho, las chaquetas bien puestas y planchadas en el ropero, y lo mejor de todo, tu cálida sonrisa invitándome entrar. Esa sonrisa que me dedicabas solamente a mí cuando era una pequeña colonia, sigue intacta, iluminando tu rostro, lo que no entiendo es porque hay un deje de tristeza en ella. A veces pienso que es un poco forzada. Lo que si he notado ha sido tu actitud, has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi. Te has convertido en una persona muy reservada, demasiado… ¿huraña?, no sé, demasiado callada para mi gusto; sé de sobras que ya eras así cuando eras más joven, pero ahora es peor. Me desespera el silencio sepulcral que invade la casa cuando haces las cosas. Ya no cantas esas canciones de alta mar de cuando eras un intrépido pirata y me traías pequeñas joyas que yo en esa época no sabia valorar, y esas increíbles anécdotas que me arrullaban y soñaba que mi lecho se convertía en un hermoso y gigantesco barco y que luchaba junto a ti, y encontrábamos tesoros a granel. O las de por amor al rock y al punk, que cantabas cuando estabas de muy buen humor y preparabas tus scones que si me gustaban en ese entonces.

Pasado el día, la noche cayó junto a la tormenta. Nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas recámaras. Me acosté y no tardé en dormirme, pero me desvelé por mi pesadilla. Y ya me ves, arrodillado a tu lado viendo como duermes apaciblemente en tu mullida cama. Parece que el llanto del cielo nocturno y los gritos del viento te arrullan, te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes, eres como un ángel recién caído del paraíso.

Y pensar que te has vuelto tan antisocial por así decirlo, no lo entiendo. Sé que por una parte fue mi culpa al independizarme de ti, pero era necesario hacerlo, además yo ya te pedí perdón por herirte en batalla, pero debiste tener en cuenta de que yo voy creciendo, y todo gracias a ti. Tu me enseñaste todo lo bonito y bueno que tiene este planeta, y como debo cuidarlo, como debo actuar para progresar en un futuro y no quedarme atrás. Todo esto, todo lo que he conseguido a lo largo de mi vida a sido gracias a ti, pero creo que tu no lo ves así. Yo quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, que me elogiaras y que dijeras que yo era un gran héroe, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me odiaras por un largo tiempo, te resentiste tanto que ni mirarme sin un deje de rencor y dolor podías.

Bueno, eso ahora es agua pasada, todo parece haber vuelto casi a la normalidad. Seguimos en contacto pero ya no es como antes, y eso me entristece bastante. Yo no quiero que me veas como tu hermano menor desobediente y caprichoso, quiero ser algo más en tu vida. Quiero abrazarte, besarte y decirte todo lo que siento, todos estos sentimientos que han estado floreciendo y ahogándome en su perfume embriagador, emborrachándome así de puro amor.

Un sollozo tuyo hace que me acerque más a ti. Estás llorando, tus lágrimas caen sin cesar fundiéndose con la almohada, lloras en sueños, ¿Tan real es? Me pregunto mientras seco tu melancolía con la manga de mi camisa.

"America wait" dicen tus labios mientras más lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas. Sorprendido por lo que acabo de escuchar, me levanto de donde estoy y me coloco encima de ti. Poco a poco voy abrazándome a ti notando así el agradable calorcito que desprendes y me invita a dormir pegado a tu cuerpo. Me acerco a tu oído y te susurro un par de palabras que te hacen sonreír débilmente.

"I love you Alfred" logro escuchar tu voz mientras te acurrucas inconscientemente más en mi pecho, sonrío y te beso la frente.

"Me too Arthur" digo antes de que me venza el sueño. A fuera llueve a cantaros, los rayos cada vez son más fuertes y mis pesadillas tienden a perseguirme, pero estando a tu lado todo lo malo se desvanece y así puedo dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que estarás a mi lado por más de mil años y los que hagan falta por que yo te amo, y no te dejaré ir.

.·:.·:.·FIN .·:.·:.·

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Iré colgando el resto de mis historias a lo largo de la próxima semana.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Por si alguien le ha gustado, no se puede esperar y quiere chafardear/sapear y seguir leyendo alguna de mis historias, puede ir al foro de Amor Yaoi, buscarme con mi mismo pseudónimo (Sparkle Nao) y seguir disfrutando de mis ideas hasta que las traslade aquí. :)


End file.
